Christmas Eve Mishaps
by Newget
Summary: Neither one expected to see each other at a club on Christmas Eve. But one thing was true, they wanted each other back.


The club was crowded. A little too many people for Lucy's liking, but she was coping on her own. She had come with the intentions to have fun with friends but everyone had ditched her. Lucy even wore her favorite violet dress for the occasion, but now she was moping into her drink. Taking a sip of her cocktail, when a hand tapped her shoulder.

Lucy ignored it, thinking it was Natsu. She wasn't interested in talking to him after he ditched her. A soft, silken voice whispered in her ear, "You know purple is my favorite color."

She almost choked on her drink as the person's breath spilled over her ear. She shivered and swiveled in the bar stool. "Look, I'm really not-" She bit her tongue, the person she wanted to see the least standing in front of her.

Minerva.

She glared at her ex, her annoyance with the night being pushed at every second. She just wanted to spend her Christmas Eve and now she was the personal chauffeur for her friends. Good thing they were too busy mingling with the crowd to notice her current dilemma. "Do you need something? I thought you were with Yukino now."

Minerva was dressed in a little black dress, the bodice forming to her figure. Her hair was tightly wrapped on top of her head, those black locks caressing her bare shoulders. Lucy could admit that she was tempted. The images of tugging Minerva's hair back flooding her mind, just like old times. But their relationship had ended horribly and no matter how much she wanted to fall into her arms, she wouldn't. Lucy had to stand her ground.

The said woman slipped onto the stool next to her, answering smoothly. Those painted red lips moving to their own accordance. "She didn't fit my tastes as quite as well as you."

She smirked and tapped the counter, waiting for the bartender. Lucy could feel her face flush and she hated herself for it. "I'm not interested anymore. I thought I made that clear."

"You did, it doesn't mean I'll listen." Minerva smirked, her eyes ravishing her body. "You tasted like no other, Lucy." Her name sounded natural on the woman's tongue, making her quiver internally. But Lucy made sure to stay strong.

"And I'm not interested in a hookup either. We're over." Lucy shot the rest of her drink back and stood from the bartop. Her heels clicking against the Fairy Tail's lavish flooring. She was at her wit's end with tonight.

She knew Minerva was going to flirt with her for the rest of the night, but that wasn't going to stop Lucy from having fun. Feeling the effects of her drunken spirits, she pushed through the crowd of busy and dancing bodies. Her tempting ex would not be able to follow her in such a mixed crowd.

The music made the crowd vibrate, shifting and swaying with the beat. Lucy couldn't help but go along with it, the bass almost hypnotizing. Though she could say most of her dancing was a chaotic mess of hands and hips, not sure what to do with either.

A brisk hand shot out to hers, taking it with a harsh kindness. It was hard to turn in the crowd, a slimy voice calling to her. "C'mere girly, I'll take good care of ya."

Once he had Lucy entrapped in his grizzly arms, she knew that she had taken one too many drinks. With the strength she had, she pried herself from the man's arms. He elicited a solid reaction, pulling her hips into his own. She could feel his manhood press into her, clutching her hips tightly. Her cry was not heard over the cheerful shouts of the crowd.

She still decided to take a much nicer approach. "I'm afraid you're not the partner I'm looking for."

His tongue slipped out over the shell of her ear. "I might as well be. I can't let a gorgeous girly like you _escape_." Lucy cringed forward as his hands slid over her stomach. They slowly moved their way up and she could hardly think.

Panic. She was succumbing to it completely. Lucy tried to shake her way from his grip, digging her acrylics into his arms. What was intended was made the exact opposite, the hulking man became more frisky. He pulled her tighter to him. Those massive hands pressing against her stomach, his hold suffocating.

"I didn't think a blondie like you could be so playful." Lucy tried to focus on the music, but his voice lolled over it. "We may hafta' take this somewhere-"

The rest happened quickly, but at a snail's pace.

His trek stopped for a moment, the adrenaline now making its way through her veins. She felt hot, her insides burning with the need to fight. Lucy stomped on his foot. An olive fist cutting into his stubbled jaw.

The bodies surrounding them naturally moved as the bastard fell to the ground. Hardly anyone turned an eye to the two woman standing over him. He coughed. A guttural moan following it, Lucy really ripped him a new one.

A black pump stomped on the man's groin, a yelp followed. Lucy's eyes trailed up the woman's silken set of legs. She was then enamored by the short black dress she wore. It was simple and sexy. To which her eyes met a familiar pair of hazel.

"I think you should close your mouth, or you might start drooling." Another smooth reply from the woman she had tried to evade.

* * *

Minerva was pleased. She knew that Lucy couldn't get away from her, it was the string of fate that pulled her toward her goal. She was resentful of the way things had ended and she was horrible with apologies. Maybe giving that slob a punch was just what the blonde needed to see.

For almost two months she had waited for the chance to see Lucy again and she wasn't about to let it go. But to find her girl in such a predicament was unsettling. Minerva really hoped that the blonde was fine. One quick glance over, she knew Lucy was far from the likes of comfort.

Lucy's eyes were almost gold in under the fluorescent lights. Those small flecks filled with gratitude, yet bewildered. She knew the blonde couldn't hide how attracted she was to her, hardly anyone could. Minerva gave her a genuine smile, still waiting for a reply.

But those brown eyes reverted to her assailant. Minerva reached, capturing Lucy's dainty hand with her own. They couldn't possibly have a meaningful conversation in such a place. It was too loud and distracting. Hardly tasteful in her eyes. It still baffled her how Lucy let her so called friends take her to places like this.

Minerva led her off the dance floor. Lucy taking the opportunity to intertwine their fingers. An odd feeling spread through her. She shrugged it off faster than the moment it came.

She picked up a glass off a waiter that passed, taking a sip of its contents. The sugary liquid was foul on her tongue, this would be for Lucy -she decided.

Slipping into a boothe on the far end of the club, their hands never parted. Minerva glanced down. Her hand had never looked so natural in such a state. Things with Yukino were boring and sweet. Lucy was sweet but she made sure to bring the spice. She kept things up beat and real, something Minerva had been longing for in her previous relationship. The spark was missing.

But being here, she couldn't help but yearn for the person she had lost. Guaranteed it was not the best environment to cultivate a relationship, but Minerva was going to try.

Her first gesture at trying was setting the frosty red and blue drink down. She slip it over to Lucy, but she wasn't interested. Not one bit. "I think I've had enough to drink tonight…"

She looked at the glass with distaste, the club's lighting not faring well for the boothe they sat it. Lucy's glossed lips pursed and Minerva really couldn't take it anymore.

"I punched that guy for you. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have bothered. And now here we are and you haven't said a single thing. And Lucy-" Minerva stopped berating her as a single tear slipped from her eye. She absolutely crumbled on the inside.

Minerva pulled her hand from the hers, cupping Lucy's chin within her forefingers. "Lucy…"

Those brown orbs had settled on the table, not meeting Minerva's gaze. She bit her lip, a wall slowly coming down. Maybe the holiday spirit was finally getting to her, a humbleness encroaching on her heart. "Look Lucy, I apologize. In the most sincere possible manner that I can."

This grabbed Lucy's attention. _Finally_ , she thought. Minerva stilled, frightened for the feelings that she was keeping bottled up inside. But Lucy beat her to the punchline, her words hoarse. "I missed you so much Minerva."

Lucy hiccuped and leaned into her touch. Minerva's hand flattening against the side of her cheek. She really hated to see pretty girls cry, especially Lucy.

"I did too," Minerva pushed her thumb under her eye, pushing the swell of a tear away. "But you know, you really showed that disgusting hulk of a man what was coming to him. If I wasn't there, you surely would have escaped. That's what I like," the word love almost slipped out in its place, "about you."

The smallest smile bloomed, her immaculate set of teeth showing. That was what Minerva liked to see, Lucy's signature smile. It warmed her up much more than she would like to have admitted, but she couldn't help smiling herself. It was far from the usual type of affection but it's just what Lucy needed, what Minerva needed too. So much had come off her chest and she felt absolutely amazing.

And in one fell swoop, Lucy captured Minerva's lips with her own. She was shocked by her ferocity, her lips ravishing her own. This was a good change from Lucy's typical submissive behaviors. She made the first move, not her. Now this was something she was going to enjoy.

Minerva fisted her hand into loose golden curls that spilled down her face. She gripped it, a small mewl pushed from those heavenly lips. Getting the taste of Lucy made her crave so much more. The very fabric of her being missed the girl.

She pulled Lucy on top of her, sliding further back into the boothe. In a steady compliance, Lucy fit perfectly between her legs as their lips melded against one another; not a care in the world of who could be watching. There lips were unified, sliding against one another in the most natural of ways. Minerva could feel Lucy's lip gloss transfer onto hers. Her own painted red peppered around those luscious lips.

Her hands trailed up Lucy's plump thighs, settling on her pert ass. Minerva squeezed, those curved hips pushing right into her own. Both elicited light moans, getting much more frisky.

Lucy pulled away, rocking her hips into Minerva's once more. She was such a coy little thing, a small grin upturning on her lips. She could play at the little game Lucy was beginning and, surely, she would win.

A low growl emitted from Minerva's throat, gripping the soft tissue of her behind. Lucy's eyes were ignited, seductively pressing her body against hers; making sure their body parts were in full contact with one another. Her lips dragged across her cheek, blazing a steady trail down the column of her throat. Minerva relished in the attention, repressing the urge to moan.

Her cheeks burned as Lucy's lips scathed her shoulder, teasingly biting down. "Lucy…" Minerva hissed, moving her hands between their bodies.

She couldn't take it anymore. Minerva's thumbs swept under her clothed breasts, feeling the flimsy bra she was wearing. "Seems like you have a treat under this dress, huh?"

Lucy's face flushed, removing her mouth from the juncture of her shoulder. The teased flesh bruising already. She had certainly taught the blonde vixen well. Lucy fumbled with her words, taken aback by the moment they were having. "Uhm… M-May-... Y-Yeah…," that devious spark returned and she pushed her own hands against Minerva's mounds. "But it's not like you're wearing anything," she cooed softly.

The smallest moan slipped from her lips, which only made Lucy continue kneading her breasts. The fabric over her dress was slipping, Lucy taking the opportunity to bite down on the top of her bosom. Minerva gasped, her fingers slipping into those blonde strands -keeping Lucy's attention on her chest.

"F-Fuck…" She couldn't think at all, the woman on top of her unbearable. Minerva moaned her name again, those honey-brown eyes boring into her own. Lucy's lithe tongue trailed along her cleavage, leaving a warm trail. Her panties were in ruin right not, the fabric drowning in how wet she was.

Lucy's attention returned to her lips, slowly pressing them together. Between kisses she murmured, "Was Yukino not enough for you?" Her hand moving its way up Minerva's leg, pushing past the hem of her dress. "I can feel how wet you are… I really am better, hmm?"

Her words made Minerva's body quake, making her realize how undeserving she was of the goddess above her. A single digit pressed against the silken wet spot, making Minerva curse. "Tell me," Lucy demanded in the most sensual way. Her finger teasing those covered folds.

Minerva hesitated when she nodded, not ready to succumb. "Guess I will just have to make you beg then." Lucy tutted, her tongue sneaking past Minerva's lips. A jolt of excitement was sent through her body, ready for what Lucy would give her. Being in such a public place, this was risky but all the more enticing. Hopefully they didn't grab anyone's attention.

As their tongues played a languid game of dominance, Lucy's hands pushed the hem of her dress up. Minerva roughly raked her nails through Lucy's hair, tugging those thick strands back. A lengthy moan spilled from her lips, ending their french kiss. She knew how much Lucy loved it when she played with her hair, the blonde had a sensitive scalp.

Lucy pulled away, brushing her hair back. Her brown eyes were dark, maybe even more so from the horrible lighting, a danger flaring up from those orbs. An untamed animal being ready to be unleashed. "You're going to like what's coming next," she ensured.

"Tell me something I don't know," Minerva haughtily quipped.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her, sitting up. She hooked her leg over Minerva's, entwining their legs together. It was an awkward adjustment, but she had a feeling of what was to come next. A small grin was placed on her mouth, her fingers roving over Lucy's plush thighs. It was hard to believe that they both were able to fit on the velvet seats of this boothe. The table dangerously close to Lucy's hips.

Minerva hiked the smooth purple fabric up in one quick movement, revealing black lace boyshorts. Her grin expanded into a impish smile, Lucy returning the expression. "You like it?" Her voice dripped as if it was honey.

"Even for you, these are scandalous." Minerva pulled them halfway down her thighs, mesmerized by the small patch of blonde hair. "But I can tell you've been ready for a while."

A giggle slipped from Lucy's lips, "And like you haven't?"

"Fair point," she admitted. Minerva flattened her hand over her snatch, the gates of heaven opened almost right above her.

Lucy shook her head, pulling her hand away. "Nu-uh… We're going to do this…" Dropping Minerva's hand, Lucy pulled her skimpy thong down. The piece of fabric hanging past her ankles. Lucy hooked her hands under her thighs, forcing them up.

Maintaining eye contact, Lucy lowered herself down. Her wet nether lips making the smallest amount of contact with Minerva's. A curse slipped from her, Lucy mewling as her folds pressed down firmly. Another jolt swept through her body, the two joined the closest way two women could be.

Lucy's thumb rubbed slow circles around her knee, beginning an achingly slow pace of grinding against her core. She was overcome with pleasure, her pussy throbbing. Minerva was far from her end, but she needed the release.

Minerva shifted her hips wantonly, hoping for more friction. Lucy stopped moving, letting their folds sit against one another. "Minerva," her voice low, God she was so hot. "Let me take care of you. We'll get there, I swear."

After those words, Lucy's hips dove against hers. Minerva let out a small cry, a single leg wrapping around her waist. This granted her more contact with Lucy, the blonde steadily grinding against her. The warmth pooling in her stomach building up. It was more than she could bear.

"Come on, Lucy," she begged. "You know how I like it."

"Mhm! Doesn't mean I'll give you what you want." Lucy chided, pressing her bud against Minerva's. She tilted her head back, biting her lip. But still the smallest moan spilled through, pure bliss laced into it.

Her body was a silhouette of the bright lights, making her shine like an angel. Her hand gripping that same knee, Lucy working herself down. Her face was wrought with pleasure, tangled blonde hair framing her heart-shaped face. A masterpiece sitting upon her and Minerva held her possession.

Lucy's pace began to quicken, riding her at a torturous speed. Her arousal heightening as the warm pool sunk, tightening her stomach. Her lips twisted, a cry spilling from them. "Minerva!"

Minerva's leg tightened around her waist, coming with her. "Shit… L-Lucy…"

Those slick juices dripping down her nether lips. Everything was warm, the heat making her insides burn. She sighed, her eyes meeting Lucy's. "You want to continue this?"

An innocent smile turned on her lips, Minerva couldn't believe that they were still so glossy. "Continue what?"

Minerva chuckled, putting it in more simple terms. "Fucking me."

Now Lucy laughed, wiping herself down with one of the table's napkins. "If you can promise me one thing." She almost rolled her eyes at the word promise, Minerva wasn't good with those. "Spend the day with me tomorrow."

She shot right up, surprised with Lucy's proposition. "You know that tomorrow is Christmas, right?" Lucy simply nodded, her eyes eager. But Minerva couldn't resist, giving into her ex's wishes. "If you really want my company, your wish is granted. But you're not making me drink any eggnog."

Lucy's smile widened, standing up from the seat. She looked as i nothing happened, aside from the mess her hair was. But that was something excusable while being in a club. The atmosphere was bound to mess anyone's hair up.

"Hurry up, Minerva. Get yourself cleaned up, the night is wasting away." She winked, grabbing the drink Minerva had stolen. She took a small sip, entrances as Minerva righted herself.

They left the club, without a clue of Lucy's noticed absence. Spending that cold winter night generating their own heat. Minerva taking up the reigns this time, making Lucy sing well into the early hours of morning.

And they woke up Christmas morning to some friendly intruders. Minerva knew it was a mistake to go to Lucy's place. Though the day they had spent together was truly enjoyable, she wouldn't wish for a better Christmas present.

* * *

 **I did not intend on writing any smut for the holiday season, but I really just couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoyed! And Happy Holidays to you all! Much love! (x**

 **~Newg**


End file.
